Project AD
Project AD is the most top secret project in the history of the universe. Only one person knows anything about it and that person is Sarci Nevron. At one point the House of Nevron was sabotaged taking out the main reactor and the back up generators but for a mysterious reason the entire facility was still powered. The saboutaers were captured and tortured severely. Many of them died over a hundred times only to be cloned and ressurect with all their memories for more. It was discovered that they were part of a UGI conspiracy group that secretly hates Taiidans, and wants to make sure every last one is exterminated. However the mystery to why the power did not vanish is still unknown. But Sarci claims that whatever it was the secret he will take to his grave as no mortal should ever have access to it. It was too dangerous. Taiidan Involovment Write the first section of your page here. The Interogation Nevron by Taiidan Officials The Taiidan Secret Police went in to the House Nevron and arrested Sarci. They then brutally interrogated him to the point of near death to get information on what is going on with the House. When he refused to talk they ordered the GAUR MK II outside the House Nevron to ready to fire. Nigrah's Wrath on the Enemies of Nevron Despite firing upon the House of Nevron Destroying most of the structure and killing his entire family. Sarci Nevron refused to release the information regarding to what he declared was Forbidden Technology. At some point is screams on anguish from continued torture were eventually picked up by Nigrash who ordered the Taiidan Secret please to bring Sarci before him so that he could scan his mind. Before him Sarci was a mess, it is rare for a Razureth to bleed, and even rarier for a Razureth's skeleton to be visible beneath its skin. The Torture over the course of six years had taken its toll. Nigrash commented upon how a Razureth could possibly survive that long being tortured not only physically but also mentally by the death of his wife and children. Telling the Taiidans to leave and elminating from the room all forms of bugging, Nigrash forcibly scanned Sarci's mind only to recoil in the horror of what his mind possessed. The secret of the Forbidden Technology is a that all the Omniverses, all realities, all dimensions, all alternate universe's, both non existant and non realities all regardless of what tye are and their physical, metaphysical and non phyiscal charestics all have a single unifying omnipresent energy that exist in a form of radiation known as Scalar Radiation. The horror derived from this is by the fact that Coragadun's and Progeniators both used Scalar radiation to accomplish their god like feats and when they became plasmoids they could biologically link up with this radiation and manipulate it without the need of technology. Nigrash remembered ancient stories of old of the first first plasmoids who spoke of beings who had always existed, always were and would always be. That they were both the begining and the end. These being the ancient Plasmoid had spoken of existed as this energy field, they were omniprescent, omniscient, and Omnipotent. The Scalar radiation could be used to access a limitless store of energy that would eternaly renew itself and that those who mastered it, (even plasmoid and Progenitators are not masters only the beings that came before everything and are considered the begining and the end) would become like God. Through the mind of Sarci Nevron, Nigrash learned of Sarci Nevron's evil counterpart which conquered and began to exterminate an alternate omniverse with the knowledge and ability of this power. But more gravely besides understanding what would happen if this technology was used wrongfully in the hands of madmen or conquers seeking power, he also forsaw the danger of the power being used to (by accident) destroy all the cosmos and all realities. What Sarci had suffered by preventing this knowledge from being passed into the hands of the power hungry Taiidan's and their emperors he realized that Sarci despite all of his very unpleasent life was willingly to lose everything to protect the safety of all the cosmos, realizing this that if the Taiidan's or if anyone learned of this power and what they could accomplish besides Sarci Nevron who was willingly to let the secret die with him, realized that it would give the means to elminate or restore all plasmoids who had ever existed and all progenitators who had ever lived. A weapon that was too powerful that even in an alternate reality where an alternate Captain Kirk of 23rd century had in his possesion the Tantalus Device which was in its self the earliest and most primitive, and weakest form of Weapon that Scalar Radiation could be made into. And even that made Kirk and after him Spock invincible. Realizing that Sarci had given everything he had known everything he had loved and nearly all of his health and his life to the prevention of this secret, Nigrash abruptedly healed him. Calling in the Taiidan Secret Police he told them with Progenitator Rage in his voice that anyone who ever hurts or tries to interfere with Sarci Nevron again will by Nigrash be exterminated from history and everyone in his family as well. He told them with overbearing rage that the secret that he had held had just saved the lives of everyone in the cosmos and that they should never implore him upon the subject agian otherwise they would incure Nigrash's wrath. Resoration: Nigrash had the a New House of Nevron built using his own power to construct a planet in their solar system which would house the new House of Nevron just as it had been the only difference now was that once inside it was like stepping into another dimension and in this dimension were guardians who with ease elminate anyone who dared harm Sarci Nevron and when he left the complex they would follow him as body guards. Anyone who posed a threat near him were he walk were not elminated where they stood but from time itself. The new house at the exaxct same look as it did on New Taiidan now however it served as the Head of Division 9 and several other thousand Research programs as well. Along with a a Massive city that surrounded the planet and that was both the residence and workplace of billions of people who were carefully cloned and santized to make sure they would be in a completely crimeless society. Nigrash even established a local temple residence for himself their as well. That world serves as the Largest concetration of Razureth in new Taiidan empire with almost 200 billion Razureth by 3300AD. Secret Police responses and ECT. Sarci's Promotion: Sarci upon recieving all that was due to him was given a New Postion by Nigrash by the Title of High Regent. Making him a Noble in Taiidan Society. He was made an honorary Fleet Admiral, though he wasn't part of the Taiidan Navy and couldn't hold the actual rank. Category:House of Nevron